


Drabble: Mourning

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-25
Updated: 2003-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabbles from an old notebook, all undated. Posted 2003-03-25.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles from an old notebook, all undated. Posted 2003-03-25.

The gauntlets were devoid of blood. Splattered with dirt and dust and black black bile, but nothing of nobility, nor of Orcs. Worn straps tied tightly, almost cutting off circulation. Not caring. Boromir was gone.

Despoiling the dead with tears running, bring his last words to his father, to his brother, to the people of the White Tower who long for his return.

Cry for his return, taste his blood on his lips. One last kiss. Seeking in the suddenly dark day for a remnant of his Boromir.

But he shall never be seen again, by moon or by starlight.


End file.
